Nemo's Reef Wiki
Welcome to the Nemo's Reef Wiki last update: May 20, 2014 Nemo's Reef is a reef building game for iOS, Android and Windows Phone. Living Plants and their Levels The following is a list of living plants, their cost, and their algae and xp production Corals The following is a list of Corals, their cost, and their algae and xp production Limited Time Coral and Living Plants The following is a list of "LIMITED time" coral and living Ornamental Plants The following is a list of Ornamental plants Rare Plants The following is a list of Rare Plants Fish-attracting combos A new rare fish will only appear every fourth level. Here is a list of known combinations of live plants & ornamentals that will attract fish to your reef: Guest retention Here are the requirements to retain guests Reef Expansion The visible playing area of the reef expands at the following levels: * Level 4 - right side * Level 13 - right side * Level 20 - left side * Level 23 - right side * Level 33 * Level 40 ** A quest must be completed to collect 10,000 algae, feed 10 Rare fishes, and grow 5 rare plants from any rare seed * Level 44 * Level 46 ** Collect 10,000 SD; Collect 10 P from chests; Collect 20 P from fishes Rare fish Here is a list of the rare fish, with the rare plants that will attract them to your reef, and the algae they need to produce their pearl/length of the chore: Mr. Ray's Homework Every day Mr. Ray assigns a task as homework. Daily Homework starts 7A your timezone and lasts for 15 hours Mysterious Chests There are two kinds of Treasure chests/Mysterious chests - locked and unlocked. Unlocked chests are free to open. Locked chests cost either Sand dollars or Pearls. Chests changed totally with the Squirt and Crush the turtles update. The update happened between April and May 2014 depending on platform and other unknown factors. * Plant/Grow Squirt's underwater fountain * Plant 3 of each kind - Living, Coral & Ornamental * Then Mysterious chest changes! Contents of chests are the same as before (sd, a, p), with the addition of possibly receiving rare spines. Roughly every month there is a fish that can be retrieved from the chest. It is a hit or miss. The fishes are additional fishes and do not show up on any of the collection. New chests are all locked and have 3 options to open. *Pick Lock - free, low probability of success although random *Common Spines - requires around 30 spines in repeated small batches, and can fail at any point. Common spines can be received by playing "Hide and Seek". *Rare Spines - always a success. Can require anywhere from 0 to 12 to open. Fishes in mysterious chest: April 2014 - Lyretail Hogfish Weekend Challenges Most weekends there is a challenge, a special event. Challenges can give a limited rare fish. Bruce the Shark is another common challenge. Challenges may be for all platforms or be exclusive to one platform (Amazon, Google, etc...). Category:Browse Category:Rare fishes Category:Rare plant - Red feather star = 500 vitality